Jolly Roger School
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: Instituto Jolly Roger, una escuela creada para la excelencia y solicitada por la delincuencia, creada por Gold D. Roger, un antiguo mafioso. Nada bueno podría surgir de eso. OC.
1. Una escuela peligrosa

**JOLLY ROGER SCHOOL**

* * *

Capitulo 01: Una escuela peligrosa.

Un nuevo año en la secundaria me esperaba impaciente pero no había nada más molesto que levantarme a esas horas de la mañana, observé con flojera el folleto de la escuela que entregaban cada año, con sólo tres páginas explicaba el procedimiento de ingreso, aceptación y capacitación de sus alumnos, sonreí por el simple hecho de que, básicamente, los que ingresaban tenían una mala actitud o eran renegados de otros institutos.

La institución tiene como presidente a Gold D. Roger, muchas personas no conocen que cuando era joven fue un mafioso muy conocido y que la escuela se construyó con esos fondos, a nadie le importa ahora porque aunque el hombre sea peligroso ha sido una gran revelación para el futuro de las personas. De entre todas las clases y salones sobresalían la Clase 4-A, 4-B y 5to Especial.

En la 4-A, según el folleto del alumno para conocer a sus compañeros, tendría ocho compañeros de los cuales tres serian nuevos; Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid y Basil Hawkins. En los folletos nunca aparecen fotos de los nuevos pero con mi curiosidad no podía esperar a conocerlos, me levanté de mi confortable cama y me puse el uniforme correspondiente; una camisa dorada bajo una chaqueta negra con el logo de la escuela (Un Jolly roger cruzado con una regla y lápiz), una falda del mismo color de la camisa, medias blancas con bordado dorado y zapatos marrones, sabia que no duraría más de una semana usando el uniforme correctamente pero tendría que esforzarme luego en las materias para pertenecer a la clase especial así que el esfuerzo del uniforme al menos me ayudaría un poco.

La clase especial es a donde van todos los "cerebritos" y aunque no quiero ser una sabelotodo debo hacerlo por algo más importante.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré de pronto en los brazos amorosos de mi tío, Ivankov.

―Dan, es tu primer día de escuela ―dijo aun sin soltarme― espero consigas muchos amores y amigos, por supuesto...

―Si...bueno, Iva, eso planeo ―musité sonrojada― al menos lo de los amigos claro...

―Por cierto, hoy no podré ir a buscarte ―apenado se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó, el dia anterior le pedí que fuera a buscarme para luego salir a comer algo, como tiempo de familia― pero Inazuma lo hará ―Inazuma también era como mi familia, pero no tanto como Iva.

―No hay problema, creo que puedo regresar sola... ―Nos miramos analizando los pensamientos del otro― ahora yo tengo algo que decirte...

―Si quieres permiso para ir al cine o algo, sabes que los tienes ―sonrió pícaramente.

―No es nada de eso, de hecho es algo mayormente económico ―comente seria.

―¿Necesitas dinero? ―preguntó mientras buscaba en su cartera su tarjeta de crédito.

―No tengo Iva y tú tampoco, ese es el problema ―Sonrojado guardó nuevamente la tarjeta en su billetera.

―Estoy trabajando duro y si quieres trabajar mi respuesta es un rotundo no ―Comentó un poco molesto.

―Sabia que dirías eso Iva, por eso he pensado que podemos rentar el cuarto de mi piso ―dije sacando un papel donde le describí lo que podríamos ganar y las pocas desventajas que tendría.

―¿tú te encargaras de todo? ―preguntó y yo asentí― sólo tengo una condición, que sea estudiante.

Luego de hablar durante un rato sobre lo que me esperaba en el instituto, me fui. Llegando a la escuela pude divisar a diversas personas pero no pude encontrar a la molestia andante llamada Tashigi, cada día de todas las semanas cuando iniciaban las clases se dirigía a mi con ansias de combate pues aunque este año no participaré en el club de espadachines hubiese sido interesante verla de nuevo.

―¡Danharu-chan! ―Me llamó una voz conocida para mi, Perona.

―¡Perona! ―respondí con una sonrisa.

―Escuché que este año habrán muchos nuevos, que molestia ―con una sonrisa dijo:― pero al menos estaremos juntas.

Sonreímos y entramos llegando directamente al salón para sorprendernos con una de las nuevas reglas, los asientos habían sido cuidadosamente marcados y separados,Perona, que antes se sentaba junto a mi ahora por ordenes del mismísimo director Gold debía sentarse de primera en la segunda fila.

―Perfecto ―sentí el sarcasmo en su voz― ahora estaré al lado de la melodramática Hancock y junto a uno de los nuevos...

―Pues yo estaré rodeada de nuevos y con la emperatriz frente a mi ―dije intentando apaciguar su molestia, pero no funcionó.

―Tú la soportas, pero yo no... ―gritó, le dije que bajara la voz pero sólo se cayó y bajamos al auditorio para recibir las palabras del director como era parte de cada año. Bajando las escaleras observamos a los integrantes de la clase especial.

Sugar encabezaba la fila mientras que Ideo, Sabo, Marco y Ace le seguían, pude observar como el último me vio pero al instante me ignoró.

―Típico de Portgas-san ―dijo Perona― ¿Crees que este año volverá a hablarte?

―No lo creo ―respondí.

El himno invadió el lugar y mientras lo cantábamos algo sucedió, las luces se apagaron para que un foco se enfocara en el podio del lugar dejando ver a un chico cabello negro, moreno, con una marca bajo su ojo y lo más resaltante, un sombrero de paja. Tras él aparecieron otras personas, tres de ellos no se pudieron observar con claridad pero los que se observaron destacaban un hombre de nariz larga, una mujer con excesivos senos y cabello rosa, un hombre rubio con una extraña espiral como ceja, un reno amorfo pequeño y un hombre de cabello verde con tres espadas en un costado.

―Luffy idiota ―escuché decir desde la fila de la clase especial, supuse que era Ace pues esa voz nunca la olvidaría.

―¡Yo me convertiré ―dijo en voz baja en el micrófono para luego gritar:― en el próximo rey de los piratas! ―Considerando que el tema de la escuela era la piratería esa afirmación suya significaba mucho, primero que sería el mejor de los alumnos o el mejor de los gamberros, cualquiera que fuera su significado se metía en un lío, con todos los del colegio. Inmediatamente los profesores subieron y los aprendieron.

―Escuché que su castigo será toda una semana de labores comunitarias ―escuché hablar a Monet, una de nuestras compañeras de clase a Sugar.

―Si yo fuera Gold los haría pagar de la peor forma ―contestó Sugar con su voz molesta.

―Sabes Perona...hay gente con valentía para hacer esto y cobardes que los critican ―dije mientras los nuevos pasaban frente a mi y callaba la boca a las chicas, al parecer uno de los nuevos, el pelo verde, me escuchó pues al pasar me sonrío en símbolo de aprobación a lo que había dicho.

Entramos en el salón para recibir la primera clase del día pero sólo para sorprendernos con que Monet nos había preparado una broma, de la puerta cayeron dos cubetas con pintura, cada una con nuestros colores de cabello, a Perona la machó el morado y a mi el rosado, nos molestamos en seguida pero no jugaríamos su juego. Cambiamos de ropa en los baños y volvimos a clase, afortunadamente Buggy no había llegado al salón pero los otros alumnos sí, un moreno de cabello negro sentado tras de mi, me dijo:― Te ha quedado un pedazo rosa detrás ―luego lo siguió un aire misterioso y silencioso.

―Gracias, supongo que el agua no lo quitara todo ―dije sonriendo por lo acontecido, él se extraño pero no respondió.

El puesto de enfrente lo ocupó un chico moreno y rubio que al instante supe su nombre.

―Vaya, vaya...así que te dejaste molestar ―Bellamy río como una hiena― al parecer te extraño mucho, Pink Girl ―él solía llamar así a Perona pero en vista de que ahora yo tenía pintura rosa en el cabello supuso que sería buen chiste decirme su apodo.

―No más de lo que yo te extrañé a ti, Hiena ―dije con un claro doble sentido casi diciendo "si te metes más conmigo tú serás el nuevo Pink Boy". Sonrío y se giró para seguir coqueteando con Hancock, a mi lado se encontraba un chico rubio y cabello largo, sin cejas y con raros tatuajes en el rostro:― ¿Quieres saber tu destino? ―dijo al viento, supuse que era conmigo pero preferí ignorarlo.

Al lado de Perona se sentó un chico de cabello rojo y labios del mismo color, me observó curioso y sonrío. Koala estaba durmiendo en su asiento tras él y tras ella estaba Monet con su sonrisa respectiva, me molestó que en algún momento ella fue mi amiga.

Buggy entró al salón y se presentó a los nuevos quejándose que en la clase 4-B se formó una pelea entre los nuevos y viejos y que apenas llego a tiempo para amenizar la situación. Comenzó entonces a explicar que lengua era una materia seria y en varias ocasiones pensó que los nuevos lo molestaban por su nariz roja, cambió turno con Mihawk quién sólo se sentó dejando en el pizarrón algunas ecuaciones a resolver, terminé en seguida y le entregue en sus manos el papel.

―Mihawk-sensei ―él cerró su periódico y me prestó atención al instante aunque con cierta monotonía― quisiera que me ayudara a mejorar mi promedio este año.

―No lo haré ―dijo yendo al grano― pues lo estas haciendo por cierto alumno de la clase especial y...

―¿Y? ―pregunté algo decepcionada y ansiosa.

―Y te haz marchado del club de espadachines... ―me miró con sus ojos de halcón reconociendo mis miedos― a menos que te unas nuevamente y comiences a pensar el verdadero porqué de tu rápido asenso a la clase especial, no te ayudaré.

―Entonces... ―recapacité― me uniré nuevamente, sensei... ―sonrío. Salí del aula al instante y corrí a inscribirme, las inscripciones se realizaban en un viejo salón de Judo dónde pegado en la pared se encontraba una hoja esperando mi nombre.

―Quizá no debería ―dije indecisa― ¡Pero tengo que!

― ¿Tardaras mucho? ―dijo una voz tras de mi, me giré sonrojada y observé al chico pelo verde, uno de los nuevos.

―Eh, no ―murmure y escribí mi nombre rápidamente, Danharu Jigoku― listo.

Calmado y calculador escribió su nombre en el papel, me miró y preguntó:― ¿Qué quieres?

―Nada... ―no quería que supiera la inmensa curiosidad que tenia por él y sus amigos― de hecho, ¿cual es tu nombre, novato?

―Roronoa Zoro ―sonrió altaneramente― Danharu ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí por un instante antes de recordar que mi nombre estaba escrito sobre el suyo. Asentí.

―Tashigi me ha hablado de ti ―ahora si estaba sorprendida, no muchos conocían a Tashigi y lo contaban tan tranquilamente, al menos tendría una cortada― dijo que antes de que yo apareciera, tú eras su diversión...

―Oh, entonces me cambió por ti, nuevo ―sonreí aunque un poco desilusionada por la confesión― supongo que prefirió a un novato que a un experto ―él dej'de sonreír.

―No creo que yo sea un novato en la espada―con seguridad sacó una espada de su vaina y me apuntó― ¿tú lo eres?

―Peleemos para comprobarlo ―saqué una de las espadas del deposito, pues la mía la dejé en casa y comencé a luchar contra el altanero. Comenzamos dando estocadas al azar pero con gran agilidad, chocábamos espadas una y otra vez, el retrocedía una vez con mis ataques y yo retrocedía igual con los suyos. Sin fijarnos personas comenzaron a llenar el sitio, a la lejanía pude observar a un sombrero de paja sonriente― tienes apoyo ―sonreí. Él observó a su amigo sin desconcentrarse lo suficiente de la pelea.

―¿y tú, tienes los tuyos? ―preguntó, yo eché una segunda mirada y sólo pude observar a Perona gritando ¡Esfuérzate!

―Sí, los tengo ―dije separándome de él, él pretendía atacar y yo me defendería pero Sabo el presidente del consejo de estudiantes nos detuvo.

―Es suficiente, pueden arreglar sus diferencias fuera pero ahora están en el instituto―dicho esto nos dio una reprimenda a ambos y nos pidió que hiciéramos las pases, nos tomamos de la mano pero solo como muestra de tregua, sólo entonces Sabo se marchó.

―Si eres buena entreteniendo ―dijo él guardando su espada.

―Tu igual... ―suspiré― sabes...no creo volver a llamarte nuevo.

Ambos sonreímos a carcajadas mientras Perona y los amigos del pelo verde nos observaban extrañados, esa cualidad de Roronoa de sonreír fue algo que con el tiempo comprendí que no lo hacia con muchas personas, ni siquiera con sus amigos mientras que yo hacia mucho que no conocía a alguien que me plantara cara, Dracule tenia razón debía encontrar el motivo para llegar a la clase especial en mis clases de espada.

Durante el receso me dio tiempo de exparsir por todo el edificio carteles de "se busca inquilino" con mi número en él, varios me escribieron pero ningunome convencía al cien por ciento, a casa llegue caminando deteniéndome en varios sitios, como el parque y la heladería, hasta que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en cama descansando.

―¡Dan, querida! ―escuché que Ivankov gritaba desde abajo, seguramente quería que le ayudara a quitarse el corsé, bajé corriendo para encontrarme con una sorpresa― ¡Dan, te presento a nuestro inquilino!

* * *

**N/A: Me alegro de estrenar este One Piece fanfic, hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto y no lo había hecho así que les dejo este primer capitulo.**

**Informo que cada capitulo tendrá un punto de vista distinto, es decir, éste capitulo lo escribió Danharu desde su punto de vista, el siguiente lo puede escribir Zoro, Sanji, incluso Sugar o Monet, eso lo sabrán pues al inicio colocaré el nombre del personaje.**

**Sin más que decir, me voy a pintar el cover~ y el uniforme del instituto~.**


	2. Cavendish, el principe pirata

**ANUNCIO: Éste capítulo es según Cavendish.**

**Capítulo 02: Cavendish, el príncipe pirata.**

Nunca había observado un rostro tan hermoso como el mío, había conseguido ser el rostro perfecto de Jolly Roger tras varios años consecutivos y éste no sería la excepción, me preparé un zumo de naranja para obtener fuerzas para el día que me esperaba, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar mientras mi madre, bueno, ella se encontraba en Inglaterra, gracias a esa mezcla de ADN surgió mi perfección. Terminé el zumo y decidí quitarme mi elegante ropa de dormir por el uniforme del instituto, no era particularmente mi estilo pero con este rostro nada me quedaba mal, la chaqueta abierta lucía mejor que cerrada pero como caballero responsable sólo la cerré a medias, dejando descubierto mi pecho, el pantalón perfectamente planchado y mis zapatos negros perfectamente pulidos me hacían lucir mejor que nunca.

—Creo que me he enamorado —Dije a mi reflejo en el espejo, tomé mi teléfono y una foto magnifica surgió de ella, la publiqué en mis redes sociales y al instante las chicas del instituto comentaron lo hermoso de mi rostro y sus deseos insaciables de querer salir conmigo, pero tristemente para las _signorinas_ yo solo me bastaba.

Me alegré al saber que la llegada de los nuevos no había hecho decaer mi fama en las redes, salí confiado del apartamento y tomé el ascensor, una señora algo mayor siempre tomaba el ascensor a esas horas de la mañana sólo para verme allí, nunca le di esperanzas pero sonreía por cortesía, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de planta baja observé que todas las mujeres del edificio me esperaban, algunas eran indudablemente hermosas, unas se desmayaron mientras otras me observaban a la lejanía, sólo una tuvo la valentía de ofrecerme un pastel, sin embargo, no soy ese tipo de chicos.

En el camino a Roger pasé por una floristería para comprar un par de rosas rojas, las olí, son mis favoritas para comer, con delicadeza tomé un pétalo y lo comí, mujeres caían desmayadas en el camino y yo amé esa atención, no tardé mucho en llegar al instituto y fijarme que las chicas no estaban hablando de mí.

— El chico nuevo ha de estar en problemas —dijo una chica hermosa.

—Luego de volver a hacer el ridículo hoy no me extraña —comentó su amiga, me acerqué a ellas para que notaran mi presencia pero dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

—Me vengaré —murmuré, debía conseguir a ese chico al momento aunque lo primero era saber de quién hablaban esas chicas, visité entonces al salón 4-A donde esperaba encontrar a Koala, ella sabía cada movimiento dentro y fuera de la escuela pero como siempre estaba dormida en su puesto— Señorita —dije despertándola con ternura. Abrió los ojos y supuse que se enamoró al instante de mi belleza sin igual.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo molesta.

—Información —me senté en el asiento a su lado mientras ella observaba cada movimiento— ¿Qué nuevo se ha metido en problemas?

—…Todos…—soltó luego de meditar.

— ¡Pero alguno ha hecho algo que los otros no! —grité ansioso, pero sin perder la belleza.

—Veamos —revisó su cuaderno de notas—…Law, no él no ha hecho nada, ¿Usopp, quizá? —me preguntó, yo dude.

— ¿Qué hizo él? —pregunté.

—Se burló de Buggy-sensei —dijo seria, yo negué pues eso era demasiado estúpido, todos se metían con ese profesor— Killer y Eustass, ellos se pelearon fuera del salón con alguien llamado Apoo, quien también es nuevo —negué— oh, puede ser que te refieras quizás a los mugiwaras…

— ¿Mugiwaras? —pregunté atónito.

—Sí, Luffy es su capitán, ayer en el acto de apertura él fue el que hizo aquel alboroto en el podio —comento segura de que él era el hombre que yo buscaba, mi memoria se refrescó un poco y recordé el ridículo de ayer. Las chicas me miraban sorprendidas de mi belleza pero entonces apareció ese idiota con el sombrero de paja en el podio.

— ¡Luffy! —Grité molesto, pensaba marcharme pero Koala me detuvo y me extendió su mano.

—Págame —dijo llanamente.

— ¿no te basta con mi belleza? —Ella negó con la cabeza, revisé todos mis bolsillos pero recordé que todo mi dinero lo había gastado en mis rosas— no tengo…

—tienes el día para conseguir 100 yenes, si no los consigues mañana se volverán 200… —se sentó y sacó su libreta para anotar algo en ella, supuse que me anotaba como deudor pero musité un gracias y me marché, el dinero no sería problema para mí, no con unos padres ricos y mucho menos con tantas chicas dando dinero por besos en la mejilla. El timbre del colegio sonó antes de que pudiera hacer algo respecto al tal sombrero de paja, llegué al salón y me senté en mi puesto ubicado en la primera fila.

La primera clase del día comenzó con Bon Clay, nuestro profesor anexo de teatro, todos nos tuvimos que disfrazar de distintas formas pero, como siempre, mi papel fue el del príncipe.

—Luffy-kun tú serás el cazador —dijo aquél nombre del demonio y observé al dueño, un chico con una cicatriz bajo el ojo.

— Yo soy…Lucy —dijo él con una voz tonta, al parecer, el profesor se había equivocado en la pronunciación, cada quien interpretó sus papeles aunque los únicos que lo hicimos perfecto fuimos Nami-san, mi princesa en peligro, y yo. Salí desesperanzado de la clase no pude descubrir quién era Luffy, pero en el resto del día comprendí que no era el único que había ocasionado mi decreciente reputación, no, los novatos de éste año eran los causantes de todo, tal fue la desgracia que en el almuerzo ninguna chica se peleó para sentarse a mi lado, no tuve otra opción que sentarme con mis amigas Perona y Danharu, que además de estar acompañadas por otros idiotas nunca se habían peleado por mi compañía.

—Mira quien se vino a sentar con nosotros, hororororo —Río la pelo rosado.

—No lo molestes, Perona —concilió Danharu— seguramente está ansioso de atención.

No sabían el dolor que ambas me causaban en lo más profundo de mi amor propio*—Disculpen si mi presencia les molesta, señoritas… —dije caballerosamente ocultando mi dolor.

—Tu tono es molesto —protestó un enmascarado.

—Vamos, Killer-kun, dale una oportunidad ¿vale? —Estableció la ojos azules con un tono seductor que ella no se daba cuenta que hablaba, en la mesa también comía un hombre de cabellos rojos— Oh, por cierto Cavendish…

—Llámame, príncipe —le pedí.

—No —dijo seria— él es Killer-kun —señaló al enmascarado— y él es Eustass-san —mostró al sonriente y molesto cabello rojo ¿acaso se pintaba los labios?

—Gusto en conocerte, príncipe-kun —río sarcásticamente, Eustass.

—El placer es mío, labios rojos-san —gruñí.

El resto del almuerzo se fue entre indirectas y palabras de odio entre los dos chicos y yo, mayormente de parte del chico de labios rojos pero las palabras de Killer dolían más y siempre interrumpía de una u otra manera mis conversaciones con Jigoku*.

—Danharu-san, ¿conoces a un tal Luffy? —pregunté mientras tomaba mi té inglés y luego de que los chicos se marcharan, según escuché fueron a jugar futbol.

—Oh, el sombrero de Paja Luffy, sí, lo conozco pero solo de vista —curiosa me preguntó: — ¿por qué?

—Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes —musité furioso.

— ¿Acaso robo tu gel de cabello? —preguntó Perona comiendo chocolate en forma de murciélago.

— No, robó mi dignidad… —dije serio, apunto de soltar una lágrima masculina.

—Es decir, ya no eres popular —no aguanté y oculte mi rostro en mis brazos pegados a la mesa gritando cosas inentendibles para las chicas, aunque solo eran palabras de odio— oye Cavendish, eres el chico más guapo que conozco.

—Sólo intentas consolarme —murmuré más calmado.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo confiada, hiriéndome más.

— ¡Sólo esfuérzate, príncipe! —Gritó Perona dándome ánimos— ¡Esfuérzate, Cavendish! —ese grito se escuchó en todo el comedor así que todos nos observaban curiosos, me sentí muy animado, más animado que nunca.

— ¡Sí! —Grité levantándome de inmediato, limpié mis mejillas y me encaminé nuevamente al aula dejando a las chicas solas, no sin antes agradecerles y dejándoles los 100 yenes para pagarle a Koala. Volví al aula, abrí la puerta y pude observar la vida de mi cabello pasar por mis ojos, casi un envase de jugo cae en mi cabello rubio pero fue salvado por un chico cabello negro.

—T-tú —musité perplejo— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló él mismo— Luffy…

Monkey D. Luffy, decía su credencial que colgaba del pecho, no mentía y no había mala pronunciación, el chico con un sombrero de paja había salvado mi cabello, mi dignidad, le debía hasta mis malos pensamientos hacia él.

—Gracias —le dije con sinceridad, él solo sonrío.

El profesor Shanks había interrumpido el momento para empezar su clase, que me sirvió para reflexionar acerca de los novatos de este año, quizá, sólo quizá, no fueran tan malos después de todo.

Al finalizar las clases una chica me esperaba en la entrada, se me confesó y corrió al instante, su nombre lo averigüé después, pagándole algo de dinero a Koala por la información claro está, su nombre era Baby 5…al parecer, ella se me confesó sólo porque creía que la necesitaba pues luego me enteré que salía con un don nadie de primer año, nunca he odiado a una mujer pero ella sería la primera, pensar que yo la necesitaba teniendo tantas chicas a mi alrededor, además de compararme con ese monstruo horrible al que llamaba novio, nunca pagaría para saber nuevamente el nombre de una mujer.

* * *

**Amor propio*:**** Se refiere a su ego.**

**Jigoku*:**** Es el apellido de Danharu (OC), significa infierno en japonés.**

**N/A: ¡Éste es el capítulo dos señores, narrado por el narcisista Cavendish!**

**Respuesta de reviews:**

**Suave bolígrafo:**** No sabremos nada del inquilino por ahora, espero que en el siguiente capítulo podamos saber quién es. D=**

**OtakuFrikyGirl:**** Cualquiera se traumaría, pero sólo si nos dijeran de pronto que tenemos un tío travesti, sin embargo la historia de Danharu es distinta, no, no es Bon-chan y no acabaran enrollados pues para Iva tengo otros planes más homosexuales que ese y para aflojar dudas, no, EL INQUILINO NO SERÁ UN MUGIWARA.**

**Sólo queda esperar quién es… **_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo!**_


	3. Insomnio y borrachera

**ANUNCIO: Danharu les cuenta éste capítulo.**

**Capítulo 03: Insomnio y borrachera.**

Ya hacían dos noches que no podía dormir bien ¿la causa? Trafalgar Law, mi compañero de clase había llamado a mi tío Iva para ser el inquilino del departamento, sin duda yo hubiese denegado esa propuesta y más aún luego de lo ocurrido esa misma noche, pero Iva lo veía como un muchacho que necesitaba oportunidades y puertas abiertas. Me levanté de la cama a darme una ducha para refrescar mis penas, pero recordaba cada vez con más rabia lo que había hecho Trafalgar-kun.

_En cuanto me lo presentó no tuve muchos inconvenientes, excepto que estudiara en el mismo aula que yo, él sonreía apaciblemente mientras que su pequeño oso Bepo movía la cola alegremente, hicimos una cena magnifica para conocernos todos mejor y pudimos enterarnos que él quería ser cirujano y no uno cualquiera, sino uno muy exitoso en el campo, nos mostró incluso sus materiales de disección, Iva enseguida tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar en cuanto se imaginó ser abierto por toracotomía._

—_Discúlpelo, es un poco sensible —Dije mientras escuchaba los sonidos que hacia Ivankov en el baño._

—_Al parecer tú no lo eres —comentó guardando sus cosas._

—_No mucho —me limité a contestar— Oye, no quiero que confundas todo esto ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¿A qué te refieres, papuru*-san? —En cuanto me había visto me había puesto ese nombre por mi cabello morado, nunca le demandé que me llamara por mi nombre pues me parecía graciosa su confianza._

—_Podemos vivir en la misma casa —afirmé— y estudiar en el mismo salón, pero no creas que te ayudaré en tus deberes o que caminaremos juntos a Roger…_

—_No planeo hacer nada de eso —negó con su cabeza— por cierto, ¿Cuál es la habitación?_

—_Ivankov te la mostraría… —murmuré pero al escuchar más ruidos molestos del baño concluí que Iva nunca saldría de ahí sin expulsar todo su estómago primero— está en el piso de arriba, vamos…_

_En silencio subimos. Pasamos frente a mi habitación y le expliqué que en caso de emergencia podría ir y pedir mi ayuda, luego entramos en el suyo, le mostré el baño y la vista al callejón que daba su habitación, el cuarto era espacioso para él y Bepo pero algo en su rostro me decía que algo le incomodaba._

— _¿No tendrás un estudio que también pueda rentar? —preguntó._

—_No, pero si personalizas la habitación también te servirá de estudio —respondí. Incomodo me pidió que le ayudara a mover la cama, pensé que la quería más cerca a la pared pero él tenía otros planes, colocó la cama de forma vertical de manera que no estorbara en la habitación._

—_¿Dónde dormirás? —pregunté intentando no ofenderlo pues la verdad una cama a la pared no era buena idea._

—_Yo no duermo —se limitó a decir, sacó de su maleta un sinfín de materiales que arreglo en todo lo ancho del cuarto mientras que, en un perchero, colocó su bata medica— ¿me permites? Quiero terminar de instalarme._

_Asentí y en cuanto salí de la habitación la puerta se cerró tras de mi al instante, entendía que quería privacidad pero no de ese modo tan brusco, Ivankov durmió luego de tanto vomitar y ahora yo me encontraba en mi habitación enviándole mensajes a Killer cuando de repente escuché la puerta de Law abrirse, me mataba la curiosidad de saber qué hacía aquél ojeroso. Abrí mi puerta solo un poco y vi como arrastraba consigo una bolsa negra, usaba su bata blanca y noté que en ella había sangre, ahogué enseguida un grito y cerré la puerta sin que se diera cuenta._

_A la mañana siguiente no hubo rastros de nada y, en el colegio, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. Pero lo sorprendente pasó, nuevamente, en la noche. Llevó otra bolsa negra fuera de allí y su bata tenía más sangre que la vez anterior._

Terminé mi ducha y me vestí a la perfección nuevamente, bajé a tomar mi desayuno e Ivankov ya me esperaba allí con waffles en exceso.

—No quiero engordar —dije sonriente.

—He notado… —dijo con calma sirviendo un tercer plato—que has estado con ojeras últimamente así que decidí que necesitabas energía.

—Sí, pero el tercer plato no es necesario…

—Yo también dije lo mismo —escuché, sentí una corriente surcar por mi espalda por el miedo que me influyó aquella voz.

—Vamos, cirujano-boy, no es necesaria la modestia —sonriente se sentó— ambos estudian en la misma escuela así que deberían llevarse bien e ir juntos…

Justo lo que no quería, ya había hablado eso con Law el mismo día en que llego y ahora mi tío quería que me acompañara, observé a Law y el sólo sonreía.

—No tengo problemas con eso —sorbió café— pero, el novio de la señorita se pondría celoso…

— ¡Novio! —gritó alegre Ivankov, yo por otro lado quedé en shock instantáneo.

—Sí, el señor Killer del 4-B, si no me equivoco —me molesté.

—Killer-kun no es mi novio —Dije dándole un codazo justo en las costillas— no te emociones Iva, sabes que soy soltera.

—Oh, bueno… —se sentó y el silencio reinó nuevamente, fue tan incómodo que salí sin despedirme de nadie, en serio no permitiría que ese extraño chico me acompañara. En uno de los callejones escuché choques de espada así que entré arriesgándome al peligro.

La primera persona que observé fue a Tashigi, la segunda fue Zoro.

Daban estocadas rápidas y precisas, parecía una batalla a muerte, incluso Roronoa se había despojado de su suéter y camisa para unos movimientos más ágiles, pude observar una cicatriz surcando su pecho, nunca había sido herida en batalla, sin embargo, sentí como si yo tuviera esa misma cicatriz en mi pecho y me ahogaba de tan solo pensarlo. Tashigi resbaló y Roronoa ganó la batalla.

—Te derrotaré, Roronoa —dijo molesta, él sonrío se colocó la camisa sin abrochar y la ayudó a levantarse sin decir nada más. Caminó hacia mí, ambos nos miramos desafiantes pero sólo siguió su camino con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Observé a Tashigi tomar su espada del mango sumamente molesta.

—Eso no te hubiese pasado conmigo —Inquirí con aires de grandeza— si te hubieses pasado de lista...tuvieras más que esa pequeña cortada en la pierna —al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba herida pues se sorprendió al ver su pierna sangrando. La dejé allí y caminé a Roger.

En las puertas del instituto estaba un tipo extraño de cabello verde, espiando a un grupo de personas.

— ¡Oye! —llamé su atención, aunque no era común que yo regañara a la gente esa mañana había comenzado mal así que terminaría mal, por mi humor— ¿Qué haces espiando? —Me miró de manera desafiante y sonrío arrogante.

—No estoy espiando, mocosa —Dijo dejando ver que debajo de su chaqueta vinotinto llevaba la insignia Jolly Roger. Me molesté, seguramente era uno de los nuevos y como uno de ellos tan solo su presencia era molesta. Pasé ignorándolo y vi a un grupo de nuevos en la entrada, él había estado espiándolos antes. Eran el chico de sombrero de paja y sus demás amigos, no quería incomodarlos pero debía decirles que un extraño acosador pervertido los espiaba.

—Disculpen —Dije integrándome en su grupo, el único rubio de los chicos fue el que me prestó mayor atención, mientras que los demás discutían algo sobre la carne con el chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo.

—No señorita, disculpe a los demás que están discutiendo sin prestarle atención a su melodiosa voz —El ceja encrespada se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y la besó. Entonces Zoro apareció y le dio una patada.

—Estas en medio, maldito cocinero —comentó mientras volvía a unirse a sus amistades, el rubio se molestó pero lo dejó pasar pues en un murmullo dijo que se vengaría con la comida.

—Oye, sé que debes unirte a tus amigos así que... —no dejó que terminara de hablar cuando me unió repentinamente a su círculo de amigos y me presentó enseguida.

—Chicos les presento a la hermosa y sexy... —pensó por un momento y me preguntó:— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Danharu —dije con voz autoritaria— pertenezco al grupo 4-A y sólo venía a decirles que hace un momento, un extraño, los estaba espiando...

—Oh, no importa —sonrío in darle importancia el chico del sombrero. La chica con grandes pechos se levantó en seguida del suelo y me miró sonriente.

—Gracias por la información y disculpa que no nos hayamos presentado —inició— Yo soy Nami y como todos los que estamos aquí pertenezco al 4-B...él es Sanji —señaló al rubio al lado mío— ella es Vivi —mostró a la chica de cabello azul— ellos son Usopp, Chopper y Luffy —mostró a un trío de cómicos, un reno, el chico de sombrero y a un nariz larga— y él es...

—Roronoa Zoro —interrumpí, el chico y yo nos miramos desafiantes— hoy es día de entrenamiento —dije cruzándome de brazos, los miércoles eran días de entrenamiento mientras que los demás días el club era libre— si me permiten, llegare tarde a clases si no los dejo, fue un placer —hice una reverencia y me marché, cuando llegue al salón las clases y habían comenzado y me dejaron fuera y, por ser Mihawk quien daba la clase me asignó tarea que hacer y tenía que cumplir castigo por mi retraso.

—Este día se está yendo a la mierda —dije en voz baja. Escuché voces provenientes del pasillo y miré detenidamente como la clase especial caminaba con aires de superioridad. En el inicio de todo estaba Marco hablando con Sabo y Ace, mientras atrás estaba Ideo cargando a Sugar. Los tres primeros eran los más agradables mientras que Sugar e Ideo resultaban ser los más detestables.

Sabo se detuvo en cuanto me vio parada frente a la puerta del aula.

— Hola, Jigoku-san —sonrío como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—Hola, Sabo-kun —sonreí ignorando la mirada asesina de Sugar.

— ¿Qué sucedió para que estés aquí? —preguntó Marco.

—Seguramente se peleó con alguna de las chicas —comió una de sus uvas mientras lo decía, yo sonreí porque no me rebajaría ante ella pero había escogido un mal día para molestarme.

—No, sólo me castigaron porque el sensei me escucho decir que envenenaría las uvas del jardín_—_las uvas de Roger siempre eran increíblemente dulces y saludables por eso Sugar siempre cuidaba de ellas para comerlas, ella dejó de comer al instante y se marchó con Ideo— No entiendo como la soportan.

—Sólo se comporta así con los que no pertenecen a la clase especial—Dijo Ace rompiendo el tratado de silencio que ambos hicimos hace un año. Marco y Sabo lo observaron sorprendidos, al igual que yo.

—Oye, yo... —murmuré pero mis palabras no salían, quería pedir disculpas y a la vez darle las gracias pero mi boca no se movía. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

—Tenemos que irnos —Dijo Marco tomando del brazo a Ace, Sabo lo miró reprobando su actitud pero se entendieron entre ellos y se marcharon, ni siquiera pude decir adiós. La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente, estaba desanimada.

— ¡Dan! —Me llamó Perona cargando su bandeja de comida— ¿porque llegaste tarde a clases?

—Digamos que tuve ciertos inconvenientes—fingí una sonrisa.

—Chica de cabellos morados —Escuché a alguien gritar, supuse que hablaba de mi, era el chico con sombrero de Paja, Luffy.

— ¿Qué sucede, Monkey-kun? —pregunté observando su rostro sonriente.

— ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! —tomó mis manos y comenzó a llevarme arrastrada.

—Oye, pero Perona también... —se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Quién es Perona? —preguntó, yo señalé a mi amiga— ¡Que venga también!

Nos tomó a ambas y nos llevó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, sin embargo esta vez habían dos personas más, eran los profesores de deporte e historia, Nico Robin y Franky. Perona se sentó al lado de ellos mientras que yo me sentaba junto a Luffy, y, a mi lado, se sentó Roronoa. Ellos sin duda sabían cómo disfrutar de la comida, de vez en cuando Luffy tomaba comida de los demás y la comía, Chopper se montó en la mesa y comenzó a hacer un baile con la bandeja en sus manos, reí como en todo el día no había podido hacerlo.

—Tienes buenos amigos —dije al callado pelo verde.

—Lo sé —respondió— Al parecer tu amiga no disfruta mucho de esto ¿verdad?

Observé a Perona y supe que se sentía incomoda en el lugar:— No suele estar rodeada de tanto escándalo —sonreí.

— ¿y tú si? —preguntó.

—Si conocieras a mi tío supieras que esto es poco desorden comparado con el suyo —dije alegremente— por cierto, ¿irás al club?

—No lo sé... —respondió antes de recibir una patada de Sanji, comenzaron una pelea que fue detenida por Sabo y Koala, el resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía, excepto que antes de salir del salón de clases para dirigirme a detención a cumplir mi castigo Eustass me miraba desafiante.

—¿Qué sucede Eustass? —le pregunté guardando mis apuntes en la mochila.

—Entonces irás a detención —asentí— yo también... —ambos sonreímos, imaginábamos hacerle cosas bizarras al que estuviera a cargo pero al instante sacudí mi cabeza olvidando esos planes.

—Eustass, se supone que detención es donde aprendes de tus errores —dije levantándome de mi asiento y colocándome la mochila.

—Lo sé, por eso es que quiero ver que tantos errores podemos cometer y luego aprender de ellos y hacerlos mejores —Sonrío y yo le seguí el juego— además Killer también estará, eso aumenta la emoción...

Esperamos a Killer fuera de su salón hablando de los planes que teníamos para el responsable a cargo de nosotros que, al parecer, sería el sacerdote Kuma.

Cuando por fin estuvimos los tres entramos en detención para sorprendernos con que el profesor a cargo seria nadie más que Crocodile, no podríamos jugarle una broma o nos costaría la estadía.

—Tomen asiento jóvenes —nos sentamos junto a otro chico de la clase, Basil, lo detuvieron por jugar cartas en clase, bueno, él le llama leer el futuro— como saben el profesor Kuma es el encargado de los alumnos con malos comportamientos, pero —su voz se hacía cada vez más molesta, al igual que su autoridad— él está enfermo así que yo, Crocodile, tomaré su lugar mientras vuelve...

—Y ya terminó de irse a la mierda —murmuré para mí misma, Eustass sonrío y aunque no pude ver el rostro de Killer por la máscara supuse que también lo había hecho.

Colocó varias preguntas en un pizarrón y se sentó a leer el periódico diario. Killer y yo respondimos las preguntas mientras que Eustass sólo se copiaba y Basil lo hacía a su modo, en cuanto salimos nos sentimos agotados de tantos deberes.

—Hagamos una promesa —dije a los chicos mientras estiraba mis músculos.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Kid.

—No meternos en problemas hasta que Kuma-sensei vuelva —estiré la mano pero ninguno de los dos la tomó.

—No prometeré esa tontería —soltó una carcajada que resonó por el pasillo— soy un chico de problemas...

—Tienes razón —Al parecer, como mi tío siempre me ha dicho, todas mis amistades son problemáticas.

Salí tan tarde de Roger que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pasar por el club de espadachines— Mihawk ha de estar molesto—dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa, había olvidado por completo que compartía la casa con el cirujano loco así que como cuando estaba sola comencé a quitarme la ropa a lo largo de la sala de estar hasta llegar a la cocina, solté un grito al ver a Bepo intentando abrir el refrigerador, escuché los pasos de Law bajando rápidamente de su habitación, seguramente alterado por mi grito, tomé rápidamente la chaqueta de Ivankov y me la coloque.

— ¿Por qué tantos gritos? —preguntó.

— ¡Cuida que Bepo no se coma la comida, por favor! —recogí mi ropa del suelo y subí a mi habitación— Un poco más, sólo una cosa mala más y el día será toda una porquería... —Me puse mi pijama que había sido usada un montón de veces desde que tenía 11 años, un poco descolorida, pequeña y de elefantes cirqueros, cuando me fui a acostar sonó el timbre, no esperaba visitas.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta me sorprendí con el visitante, Portgas D. Ace.

—Buenas noches —dijo sonriente.

—Buenas noches —respondí yo. Comencé a jugar con mi cabello sin darme cuenta esperando que él soltara una bomba nuclear para yo responder de la misma manera.

—Jigoku-san, —comenzó, antes me llamaba Dan al igual que Perona— dentro de una semana se hará un examen general de parte de los estudiantes de la clase especial y nos han pedido que les informáramos.

— ¿Por qué no has esperado a mañana? —pregunte, me di cuenta que nuestra relación se volvió meramente estudiantil.

—Mañana es sábado —se limitó a decir, me avergoncé— espero no haberte molestado...

—No —hablé en un murmullo— espero que venir aquí no haya molestado tus estudios de la noche —dije con claro resentimiento que él entendió enseguida.

—Oye, lo que pasó hace un año.

—Lo que pasó, está en el pasado Portgas-san —Nunca le había llamado por su apellido, me sentí malvada— pero, en serio, espero que venir aquí no haya sido problemático...

Nos observamos sin decir nada. En cuanto se marchó con un _hasta luego_ subí al cuarto dispuesta a mejorar la noche, envié un mensaje a Cavendish, el rey de las fiestas para que me dijera cual era la mejor de la noche, él me respondió que en Sabaody Park, me vestí para salir dejé una nota para Ivankov y Law y dejé comida lista para el día siguiente. Bebí hasta no poder más tratando de borrar de mi mente los recuerdos junto a Ace pero éstos sólo se avivaban más.

Hace unos años, cuando pude ingresar en Roger conocí a Ace, el único que no me discriminó por tener a un tío okama, todos se burlaban del viejo y gordo Emporio, todos excepto Portgas D. Ace. Nos hicimos amigos al instante. Nos metíamos en problemas juntos, compartíamos la comida, todo juntos hasta que nos separaron.

Él, por sus altas calificaciones, se integró a la clase especial mientras que yo me mantuve con un promedio común.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que por idiota había perdido a mi amigo, las clases especiales le consumían todo el tiempo y pocas veces hablábamos, nos volvimos simples conocidos.

Pero hace un año, en tercer año, murió alguien especial para él, su madre Rouge. No muchas personas asistieron al funeral, entre ellas sólo estaba el marine Garp, Roger, Ace y yo, aunque no sabía que hacia exactamente allí, el padre de Ace me pidió que asistiera, al parecer para ayudar a Ace, Roger se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Garp dejándonos sólo a Ace y a mí.

Él lloraba sin parar y yo, que solo conocí una vez a Rouge, me mantuve callada, la lluvia se había apoderado del sitio como si el cielo también estuviese triste por su perdida.

—Deberías irte, Dan —dijo ocultando su mirada de mí, temiendo que leyera sus pensamientos. No respondí nada— podrías enfermarte...

—Eres mi amigo —estornude— siempre...estaré contigo Ace.

En silencio la lluvia le ayudó a relajarse— Discúlpame —musitó— por no hablar contigo más seguido...

—No, discúlpame por ser estúpida —molesta conmigo misma cerré mis puños.

—No te molestes —tomó mi mano y sonrío forzosamente, que pena fingir amistad cuando a mi en verdad me gustaba Ace. No fue el momento de decírselo, nunca hubo ningún momento pero una vez, molesta y llena de ira se lo dije.

— ¡Soy una idiota —dije al punto del llanto— por enamorarme de ti y no ser tan inteligente como tú! —antes de que él me respondiera algo yo culminé— creo que es mejor que...no nos hablemos más, Portgas-san, cumple tu sueño —me marché sin observarlo pero lo que le dije era determinante, él había mantenido su promesa hasta ahora ¿por qué ahora volvía?

**¡FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**N/A: El capítulo es largo porque me fui de vacaciones y se los debía, el próximo será contado por...tan-tan-TAN El cirujano de la muerte, Trafalgar Law ****(Ya está listo hasta el capítulo 05 pero esperaré sus reviews primero).**

**Elinash1:**** ¡Ya actualicé, gracias por comentar! ;D**

**Onepiecelove:**** Koala comúnmente no es así peroooo necesitaba el dinero, más adelante sabrán por qué.**

**OtakuFrikyGirl: Ains aparecerá…muajajaja parece que adivinas todo, pero como tú dijiste Trafalgar es el inquilino.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR.**

**Como dato extra les dejo el orden de los salones:**

**El 4-A tiene a diez alumnos, de los cuales nueve se han integrado, el décimo es sorpresa...Basil Hawkins, Trafalgar Law, Monet, Koala, Eustass Kid, Boa Hancock, Bellamy, Danharu Jigoku y Perona pertenecen a éste salón.**

**El salón 4-B tiene doce alumnos y todos se integraron el mismo día, es el salón maldito donde la mayoría de los nuevos llegaron, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Killer, Jewelry Bonney, Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, Nefertari Vivi, Nami, Apoo scratchmen, Alvida, Cavendish y Monkey D Luffy.**

**La clase especial, son cinco integrantes privilegiados por sus notas y coeficiente intelectual, Portgas D. Ace, Ideo, Sugar, Marco y Sabo.**


	4. Las horas pasan

**Anuncio: Hoy le toca a Trafalgar Law narrar este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 04: Las horas pasan.**

No dormí en los últimos tres días haciendo cirugías a los caninos y mininos de la calle, esterilizándolos y castrándolos para que tuviesen una vida más amena, sin peleas y sin interés por mantener territorio. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado el sábado y con él las salidas y demás, de todas formas, sigo siendo joven, aunque con un raro fetichismo por la sangre y la carne de un cuerpo perfectamente diseccionados.

8:00 a.m.

Saqué los dos cuerpos femeninos en una bolsa negra para no ensuciar la casa y los dejé en el callejón, para vigilar que estuviesen bien. Sequé el sudor de mi frente y subí a la habitación para dormir un poco o mi cerebro no podría manejar información durante el día.

10:00 a.m.

Me desperté luego de una molesta pesadilla y los ruegos de Bepo por salir de la habitación, le abrí la puerta y bajé a desayunar, serví la comida especial de Bepo en su plato mientras que yo hervía unos huevos y cocía un arroz, escuché un gemido de inconformidad proveniente de la sala de estar pero no me moleste en levantarme a ver, la carta que leí en la noche había sido suficiente para entender la situación, papuru-san se había pasado con la bebida.

Bepo dormía complacido en la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la sala hasta que su pequeña cola fue pisada por una ebria de cabellos morados, era idéntica a su tío, excepto en lo okama.

—Lo siento, Bepo —dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa— mi cabeza va a explotar...

Le serví un plato de arroz, mientras yo comía plácidamente sin prestarle mayor atención. Limpié el plato y fui a darme una ducha.

El agua fresca desapareció el sueño que alguna vez tuve, en el momento en que salí comenzó a sonar mi celular haciendo escuchar _Bohemian Rhapsody_ por todo el lugar, número desconocido.

— ¿Trafalgar-san? —Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado.

—Sí —respondí.

—Soy yo, Akami* —La chica tonta que se había acostado conmigo antes de mudarme.

—Oh, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté, no me importaba en lo más mínimo como estuviera pero debía ser cortes, me vestí pacientemente mientras ella me decía una y otra vez que me extrañaba, que quería que volviera con ella, yo sólo bufaba, la sentí desesperada pero yo me mantenía calmo.

—...Y, sabes Trafalgar-san...tengo que contarte algo en persona —dijo en un murmullo. Las cosas a decir en persona se supone son importantes pero seguramente en su caso era una ridiculez, pensé que si hubiese algo de importancia sería un embarazo pero rechacé la idea al instante, el momento que pasé con ella había usado preservativo.

— ¿Cuándo vendrás? —no pensaba ir hasta allá, si ella deseaba hablar lo haríamos, aquí.

—Eh, —hubo silencio— ¿te parece que nos veamos en la noche? —suspire, justo un sábado en el que pensaba disfrutar, aunque, si aprovechaba la oportunidad podría despertar junto a una hermosa chica luego de tener sexo.

—De acuerdo —Dije— Te espero en el Sabaody Park a las nueve, yo invito la bebida...

— ¡Sí! —Tuve que apartar mi oído del teléfono por su estridente grito— Allí estaré...

Corté al instante antes de que comenzara a hablar de cosas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo y bajé mientras me colocaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—Papuru-san —llamé a la chica que estaba envuelta entre sabanas y cobijas mirando el canal de luchas— saldré un rato...

—Oye, oye, espera —dijo levantándose con dificultad, patosamente se deshizo de todas las vueltas que había dado en la sabana— Hoy habrá una gran fiesta en Sabaody, me gustaría pagarte el arroz que preparaste —bufé, el arroz era para mí, es increíble como las mujeres se creen especiales por tonterías como esa.

—No hace falta.

—Si no quieres que te lo pague en Sabaody entonces yo invito al almuerzo hoy —sonrío. No tenía planes, salía de casa por salir y tomar el sol por ello, al pensarlo bien, acepté su invitación.

—Son las 11:45 a.m. —dije— A las dos en KFC...

— ¿KFC? —pensó durante un instante— De acuerdo...

Salí sin más, respire hondo y sentí el oxígeno recorrer mis venas y arterias hasta mi cerebro. Caminaba sin rumbo. Pasé frente a una tienda de juegos, donde se pagaban por monedas para jugar y esas tonterías, reducir mi intelecto para jugar eso no sería mucha molestia en mi día de descanso, pague por unas veinte monedas aunque me pareció excesivo el precio, en los de carreras conduje sin estrellarme ni un solo momento pero me costó el premio del juego, al de baile ni siquiera me acerque, el de capturar peluches se volvió un reto de agilidad en donde de cinco intentos sólo pude conseguir un estúpido peluche de gato, el último que monté fue uno de patineta donde gané sin problemas.

1:32 p.m.

Llegar a KFC me tomaría apenas cinco minutos así que fui al centro comercial más cercano a caminar, pude notar a la lejanía al grupo de los molestos mugiwaras junto a dos alumnos de la clase especial, no me importaba mucho pero a juzgar por los rostros de ellos hablaban cosas realmente serias.

No molestaría a papuru llegando tarde pero me acerque disimuladamente al grupo de sombrero de paja para escuchar su conversación.

—Entonces ese es el verdadero ser de Crocodile —dijo el rubio.

—Sí —La pelo azul, Vivi, lloraba mientras acariciaba a un pato en sus manos.

—Puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte —Mugiwara se levantó y con una sonrisa hizo que todos juntaran sus manos en el centro como consolidación de algún pacto.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero, un mensaje de papuru me había llegado.

"Cinco minutos tarde"

Suspiré y me encamine para encontrarme frente del local a una chica totalmente distinta a la papuru que había conocido, su cabello estaba amarrado en una sola coleta y su look se definía por no tener patrón en particular, tenía accesorios rockeros pero su ropa era distinta, una camisa azul y un pescador negro con zapatillas.

—Por fin —dijo suspirando— vamos... —entramos en el sitio y la gente nos observaba sin despegar la mirada de ambos— ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó entregándome un menú mientras ella observaba el otro. Lo más barato eran los nuggets con papas fritas, pero ya que no pagaba yo escogí el más caro.

—Quiero el especial de pollo —ella sonrío.

—Yo también pediré ese, con papas extras y refrescos grandes —Tomó ambos menús y pidió la orden mientras que me ordenó a mí a buscar una mesa donde sentarnos, pensaba que me iba a contradecir por los altos precios del pollo pero al parecer estaba de buen humor ese día, sin contar el voraz apetito pues el especial tenía muchas papas, con seis pedazos de pollo además de tener pan para compensar lo demás. Conseguí una mesa vacía en el piso de arriba desde donde se veían todas las personas que caminaban libremente, me senté a esperarla mientras que los mensajes de Akami no paraban de llegar.

—Aquí tienes —Tendió hacia mí el especial de pollo mientras ella colocaba el suyo de su lado— Buen provecho —Ambos comenzamos a comer sin comentar nada más, hasta que decidí hacerla molestar.

—Es irónico que estemos en una cita, papuru-san —se atragantó con el hielo de la bebida y comenzó a toser sin parar.

—No es una cita —musitó mientras se limpiaba.

—Entonces porque tienes los labios pintados —afirmé en tono de pregunta.

—No es de tu incumbencia —continúo comiendo claramente molesta. Sonreí. Molestarla se me hizo divertido desde el momento en que la conocí, sonó su celular y tuvo que contestar frente a mí mientras yo saboreaba el pollo frito.

—Sí, yo iré—hablaba— oh, ya veo...que lástima, entiendo, adiós... —cortó la llamada y suspiró— Cirujano —me llamó— no quería decirte pero...sé lo que haces en las noches —lo dijo en un tono tan chistoso que no pude evitar pensar en cosas sucias que podría hacer en las noches, en especial la noche de hoy.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A las bolsas negras, tu bata llena de sangre... —comía las papas lentamente mientras observaba por la ventana.

— ¿Y?

—... —no contestó, sólo me miraba a los ojos— gracias —me extrañé— había sobre población de perros y ahora, por tu ayuda, no habrán muchos perros sin hogar...por eso, gracias.

— ¿Entraste a mi cuarto? —molesto sorbí un poco del refresco.

—No, hoy escuché el ladrido de un perro por el callejón y cuando fui a observar el pobre no podía salir de la bolsa negra... —hizo una pausa—...le lleve al veterinario y me dijo que solo necesitaba un hogar, pues ya estaba esterilizado, a tu cuarto sólo entra Bepo.

El ambiente se volvió serio.

—No lo hago por ellos —mentí— lo hago para practicar, ellos son mis conejillos de india.

—Aun así, gracias —culminó sus papitas y se marchó, ella tenía razón nunca tendríamos una cita, no porque ella lo diga sino porque no tenemos química, sin tomar en cuenta que es mi casera.

Me marché del KFC, nuevamente sin rumbo.

3:12 p.m.

Me conseguí con Shachi y Penguin para ir al parque a observar a los animales del sitio, ellos discutían innumerables veces mientras yo sólo pensaba en diseccionar las bestias tras las rejas.

6:00 p.m.

El zoológico cerró y nosotros nos fuimos a comer hamburguesas antes de que cada uno siguiera su destino, no tenía mucho apetito pero aun así era mi día libre.

7:23 p.m.

—Nos vemos —Les dije a los chicos montándome en el autobús que se dirigía a Sabaody, en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba en el sitio, entré a tomar un poco de tequila mientras esperaba, observaba la entrada ansioso, quería verla pero sólo para esa noche, aunque no estaba realmente desesperado.

—Trafalgar-kun —escuché su chillona voz tras de mi antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello— Me alegro que hayas venido.

—Dije que vendría —pedí otro tequila y se lo ofrecí, ella lo tomo complacida mientras continuaba con su historia de la mañana, al parecer había olvidado el motivo de su visita.

—Y... ¿Qué tenías que decirme? —pregunté culminando con su charla estúpida.

—Yo... —dejó la bebida en la mesa—...me mudaré aquí —sonrío y me abrazó— ¡Para estar contigo!

—...—no dije nada pero ella aun así continúo el abrazo— Me da igual que te mudes —mi boca comenzó a arruinar la ardiente noche que había pensado tener, quería una noche con ella, no todas las noches.

—Pero…pensé que así podríamos reconciliar lo nuestro.

—Lo nuestro fue casual —la interrumpí— de una noche, eso y nada más —las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro. Se marchó corriendo, sentí una mirada tras de mí, observándome fijamente, giré y vi a Eustass-ya sonriendo sarcásticamente, también le sonreí mientras le sacaba el dedo de en medio, dándole a entender que me valía madres lo que haya visto o lo que piense.

—Señor —dijo el mesero— Una dama le dejó esto... —me tendió una carta, tenía un corazón en medio.

Seguramente era una carta de amor, que molestia...

* * *

**N/A: ¿Quién le mando esa carta a Law?**

**El próximo capítulo lo podrán disfrutar el Sábado 13.**

**¡Gracias por los review's, Onepiecelove y Otakufrikygirl!**


	5. Sonrisa insana

**Anuncio: Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo donde Monet les contara el día.**

**Capítulo 05: Sonrisa insana.**

Mis manos no dejaban de temblar mientras más me acercaba a Roger, compré unos lentes nuevos y continúe con mi camino, suspire, esperaba una respuesta positiva, algo con lo que mantener la sonrisa que siempre me identificaba.

—¡Monet-nee-chan! —me llamó una voz dulce, enseguida supe que era Sugar, la esperaba como siempre en la frutería donde compraba uvas desde que tuvo un inconveniente con una de las alumnas de mi salón.

—Sugar —sonreí— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión de avisar a los alumnos del examen?

—puf... —comió una uva— aunque escogí a los que más me agradaran me molesta que nosotros tengamos que avisar esas tonterías —hizo un puchero, sacó el dinero exacto para comprar las uvas y caminamos hacia Roger hablando de lo molesto que algunos alumnos eran, como el caso de Eustass, Cavendish y los mugiwaras— por cierto Monet-nee-chan, ¿cómo te fue el sábado?

—No lo sé —la brisa elevo mi cabello— espero saberlo hoy... —sonreí, mi corazón aunque estaba lejos de esa persona latía rápidamente— mi corazón no para de hacer doki-doki —sonrojada me lleve la mano al pecho.

—En serio no puedo creer que te guste ese chico. Aunque quizás él lo apruebe... —guardó algunas uvas en su bolso para comer las que colocó en la punta de sus dedos, su actitud siempre era mayor al tamaño que posee.

—Estoy segura que lo aprobará —llegamos en el momento exacto para ver como aquel chico se había robado mi corazón sin siquiera conocerme, estaba en la entrada observando a las personas que pasaban frente a él, mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras en mi mente recordaba cada palabra de la carta que le envíe aquella noche.

"Querido Trafalgar Law.

No sé cómo explicarte este sentimiento que siento cada vez que te veo pero espero los aceptes. Atentamente, Monet"

No sabía si él los aceptaría pero estaba dispuesta a saberlo hoy mismo. Él me observó por un momento, parecía leer mis pensamientos con esos ojos pero miró a otro sitio y fue a él, no sabía si era una provocación o simple coincidencia pero hablaba apaciblemente con una chica que yo conocía, o conocí, perfectamente.

—Sabes...podría usar mi autoridad para que luego de clases no hable con ella —Comento Sugar engullendo la última uva.

—No, Crocodile impediría cualquier contacto con él y... —suspire— ...quiero saber su respuesta.

—Hazme saber si cambiaras de opinión —Entramos en Roger y nos despedimos para dirigirnos cada quién a su salón, ignoré a los idiotas que llamaba compañeros y me senté a esperar. La sangre comenzó a hervirme cuando les vi entrar a los dos por la puerta, primero ella y luego él, incluso pude notar como Eustass desaprobaba esa conexión entre Jigoku y Trafalgar, lo miré hasta que se sentó y ni un segundo se inmuto de mi presencia.

—Imbéciles —dijo el profesor Crocodile en cuanto entró, sacándome de mis pensamientos— hoy se integra un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Bartolomeo...tratenlo bien —su aspecto era horrible, un piercing en la nariz que estaba segura se lo quitarían por leyes de la escuela, también tenía un corte de cabello muy particular y dientes tan grandes que seguro un odontólogo sufriría con él, se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi lado tapando descaradamente mi vista hacia trafalgar, no tuve más opción que prestar atención a las clases molestas de Bon Clay y Kuma.

Envié un mensaje a Sugar aceptando su petición de castigar a Trafalgar pero había un problema, debía haber un motivo por el cual culparlo...sonreí ampliamente por conseguir el motivo perfecto, puse mis planes en marcha.

La hora del almuerzo resultaba perfecta, todos con bandejas en las manos y comida en sus bocas.

Me acerqué al expendedor de jugos donde estaba Eustass "Capitán" Kid, el apodo de capitán se lo había ganado de tanto asistir a las fiestas y dirigirlas pero también tenía que ver su forma de pelear.

—No puedo creer que trafalgar-kun diga esas cosas de Eustass—simulaba hablar por teléfono, sentí su mirada sobre mí y continúe con el juego— sí, aunque no creo que sean ciertas...entiendo, hablamos luego —hice como si hubiese cortado la llamada, compré un jugo de naranja en cuanto la cola avanzó y Eustass me detuvo.

—¿Qué ha hablado ese imbécil de mí? —su voz era ruda y grotesca, me causaba nauseas.

—¿Imbécil? —pregunté como si no supiese que hablaba de Law.

—Trafalgar Law.

—Oh, lo siento pero no soy nadie para decirte lo que él diga de ti —destapé mi jugo y bebí de él, Kid sonrió y sin decir nada tomo el jugo y lo lanzó al suelo aplastándolo y dejando correr el líquido en el suelo, sentí su mano apoderarse de mi cuello mientras que su boca se posó en mi oído tan solo para decirme unas palabras— eres una idiota, no confío en ese hombre pero no creo que sea de los que habla a espaldas de alguien y si lo es, ¡que venga a mí! —me soltó y yo tosí casi sin parar, le odié.

Me senté junto a Sugar aun sintiendo el amargo sentimiento de la derrota mientras que observaba como ese cabello rojo comía con sus amigos.

—¿Y? —me preguntó Sugar.

—No he podido hacer nada... —derrotada bajé la mirada y aparté la comida, había perdido el apetito.

—Tendré que hacerlo yo —murmuró Sugar levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al grupo de Trafalgar, se miraron mutuamente hubo gritos y tensión en el ambiente, incluso los demás de la clase especial tuvieron que intervenir, Sugar volvió a mi lado llorando— Lo hice —sonrío solo para que yo la viese.

—No sé lo que hiciste pero, gracias —dije sonriente pero durante el resto del almuerzo tuve que fingir que estaba dolida por algo que nunca le había pasado a Sugar.

El rostro molesto de Law resultaba ser, de cierta forma, conmovedora y placentera. En cuanto terminó la clase de la señorita Ain comenzaría la de Shiki, la más molesta pues siempre decía que nuestras respuestas estaban mal así que decidí salir y preparar algo especial.

Entré al salón de cocina y comencé a preparar un o-bento para Law, con postres que podría comer en la retención planeada perfectamente por Sugar, con el profesor de Kuma al mando seria pan comido. Envolví a la perfección el paquete que mantenía oculto los mejores postres que jamás preparé, corrí al salón de retención y me detuve en la puerta con el corazón a mil por hora, respire profundo y miré por la ventanilla, esta vez sólo habían dos retenidos, irónicamente eran Eustass y Law.

El sacerdote Kuma les miraba con desaprobación mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la biblia que siempre cargaba con él, toque la puerta educadamente y me permitió pasar.

—¿A qué se debe su visita, señorita? —dijo con su voz casi robótica, tras bastidores se decía que se operaba de todo, voz, nariz, huesos y quizá el cerebro también.

—Vine a entregar algo al señor Trafalgar Law —él me miró comprensivamente, asintió y me permitió acercarme lo suficiente para hablar con el mismísimo Law— te traje esto —él me analizó con su mirada pero no sonrío.

—Gracias —alzó las manos para tomarlo pero Kid lo tomó antes robándolo de mis manos. Destapó el contenido sin hacer caso a mis gritos de desaprobación y comió los postres, desde los más pequeños a los más grandes, dejando tan solo migajas.

—Ese es un acto muy inadecuado, Eustass Kid —habló Kuma, me sentí tan molesta que la sonrisa despareció de mi rostro— una semana de detención.

—Bah, ¿eso por comer unos dulces? —La sonrisa volvió a mi rostro pero ya no sería la misma Monet que él había conocido, me transformaría en una arpía, salí de la sala de castigos molesta con él y dispuesta a seguir luchando por Trafalgar Law.

Comencé a correr a la mansión ya que se efectuaría una reunión de bienvenida a nuestro hermano mayor, en el camino compré un regalo y postres para que todos pudiésemos disfrutar aunque haríamos más que eso, difícilmente pude sacar mis llaves de la mochila y comencé a introducirlas en la puerta. Sentí algunas presencias tras de mí y giré a observarlos. Eran tres chicos con cuchillos y capuchas puestas, supuse que no eran de nuestra familia así que tuve que eliminarlos del mapa, literalmente, no sin antes preguntarles quiénes eran y qué querían con nosotros, al parecer alguien les había pagado pero no le tomé importancia porque eran unos debiluchos que ni siquiera me dieron batalla.

Entré a la mansión y una vez más me sorprendí de la amplia belleza y pasión que desbordaban los murales, paredes, pinturas, incluso el piso era increíble.

Escuché unos gritos provenir de la cocina y supuse que habían sido de Senor Pink y sus sirvientas que se emocionaban al ver su masculinidad a cada instante, subí a mi habitación y preparé una bolsa especial para hermano mayor.

Me vestí con un vestido azul con blanco que tenía especialmente guardado para ese día y bajé, no me importaron los ruidos provenientes, esta vez, de la sala y me dirigí a un salón especial reservado solo a las reuniones, me sorprendí con la única persona que se encontraba en el sitio, Ceasar Clown, un científico aliado a hermano mayor que nos ayudaba en la producción de SMILE, una droga que te hacia feliz, ninguno en la familia la consumía por los fuertes dolores y consecuencias que traía después.

Me senté a su lado, tomé una revista del montón que siempre dejábamos en la mesa y comencé a observar con detenimiento posibles vestidos que podría usar en otra ocasión cuando Ceasar dijo: — ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar? —No le respondía al instante, sólo lo miré con su extraño aspecto con cuernos, labios morados y piel pálida.

—No lo sé —Conteste sonriente, continúe con mi revista y antes de darme cuenta el ruido aumento seguido de aplausos y demás, me levanté para mandarles a callar pero todo ese alboroto había significado que hermano mayor había llegado, así comenzó nuestra reunión trayendo varias sorpresas consigo.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo!**

**Tuve muchos contratiempos, el principal fue un bloqueo pensando qué papel de importancia tendría Monet y pues ya le encontré el lugar en todo este lío que tengo, dentro de dos días espero poder traer el siguiente.**

**Elinash1, gracias por presionarme, en serio, cuando vi tu review la inspiración volvío a mí. Onepiecelove, a Dan no le importa lo que el diseccionador piense de ella, de hecho, como los dos lo han afirmado ellos no tienen atracción así que serán como dos hermanos, gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes éste tanto como el de Law. Kona Kana Lee, no fue por complacerte pero sí, fue Monet la que escribió la carta, y vendrá más romance de estos dos, espéralo. Otakufrikygirl, las salidas con Monet serán mejor que las que fuese a tener con Danharu, créeme.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Problemas

**ADVERTENCIA DE MALAS PALABRAS.**

_ANUNCIO: Éste capítulo es presentado por Eustass "Capitán" Kid._

**Capitulo 06: Problemas.**

La molesta alarma del teléfono comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana molestando mis sueños de conquista, la apagué sin pensar en todo lo que eso implicaba, caí rendido nuevamente y cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos y levantarme ya era tarde para llegar a la escuela. Me di un baño dejando ir la borrachera del día anterior e hice pis como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, me sentí un Dios, aunque nunca he creído en esas mierdas.

Ni siquiera quise revisar el refrigerador.

La casa en la que estaba era de una desconocida a la que al parecer conocí muy a fondo la noche anterior, sonreí, la chica era bonita pero como siempre mis encuentros con las mujeres solo son casuales, debía irme de esa casa para ir a la mía, que compartía con otra chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi. En cuanto me terminé de vestir pude finalmente salir y, aunque no tenia ánimos de escuchar a los profesores hablar mal una y otra vez de mi, me dirigí a Roger, saque las llaves de mi auto y comencé a manejar, no hice mucho caso a los avisos de velocidad, solo me interesaba llegar al sitio, en cuanto divisé la institución busqué un aparcamiento cercano y dejé el coche.

La forma en que las chicas, e incluso chicos, observaban mi nave me causaba risa ya que sabia que ellos nunca podrían conseguir un auto tan personalizado como el mío, lo había hecho yo, así que eso también aumentaba el valor. Un mustang perfectamente pintado con los colores de mi banda, era perfecta para pasear chicas pero también causaba problemas con la policía.

Subí escaleras y caminé varios pasillos hasta que llegué al aula, sin observar por la ventanilla de la puerta la abrí y me senté en mi sitio sin prestar atención a los ojos juzgadores a mi alrededor, el profesor Capone, de economía, ni se molestó en castigarme sólo continúo hablando y lanzó con fuerza una tiza a un chico del que apenas había notado su presencia, nunca le había visto por el instituto ni en otro sitio.

Su cabello era verde y tenía tatuajes en el rostro además de un piercing que hacia que pareciese un toro, y yo que pensaba que era el único extraño.

Vi números ir y venir durante esa molesta clase.

Saqué mi teléfono y escogí una lista de reproducción perfecta para el momento, rock matemáticamente perfecto... Me dejé llevar por el momento y recordé la noche anterior con aquella ardiente chica, sus labios gimiendo y pidiendo que le diera más, sus pechos totrnandose rosados con mi roce.

-¡Eustass-kun! -escuché gritar a alguien mientras me zarandeaba, me molestó muchísimo pero al momento de gritarle me di cuenta que era Danharu, no podía molestarme con ella, era extraño que en cuanto la vi supe que ambos nos meteríamos en problemas juntos, como hermanos, aunque ella en realidad se la pasaba más con el molesto curandero o lo que fuese el tal Trafalgar- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería? -preguntó, mirándome como si esperase que le dijese que si, me levanté la tomé del brazo y la lleve yo mismo a la cafetería, una fila inmensa apareció frente a nosotros como si la comida se terminara rápido, si lograban mantener el estómago lleno de la glotona de Jewelry podían mantenernos a nosotros, al menos, con vida.

-¿Qué quieres? -le pregunté pero ella, en tan solo un instante, había perdido conexión con el mundo observando a alguien al que yo pase por alto, volví a repetirle la pregunta y ella sonrojada sólo me respondió:

-Un chocolate, por favor.

Llegar al inicio de la fila no fue difícil, sólo tuve que mirar con ansias de muerte a algunos y amenazar a otros, todos decían "sí, capitán" mientras dejaban el camino limpio para mi. Compré pagando sólo el chocolate de Dan y dejando que otra pobre alma pagara mi sándwich de queso.

Cuando intenté conseguir a Dan nuevamente ella simplemente había desaparecido del sitio, además no fuí el único que la buscaba, Killer, mi mejor amigo y compañero de luchas también la buscaba aunque ambos por distintas razones, íbamos a tomar caminos separados pero optamos por comer en el jardín oculto de Roger, casi nadie pasaba por allí y el sol no pegaba directamente a los ojos, el lugar perfecto para nosotros.

-¿Crees que esté bien? -preguntó Killer repentinamente. Saqué el pan de su envoltorio.

-¿Quién?

-¡Dan-san! -dijo como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Quien sabe...quizás este amordazada en algún lugar -bromeé, él me dio un puñetazo en el hombro- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No bromees de esa manera sobre Dan-san -lo dijo con un tono de voz que solo yo reconocería, ese tono que sólo usaba con ciertas chicas.

-¿Te gusta la mocosa? -le pregunté, aunque ya conocía su respuesta.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, no hace falta que te la diga -se acomodó en un arbusto y se acostó, mordí mi pan.

-no te gusta -comenté, no usé sarcasmo lo dije como si fuese verdad, aunque era mentira.

-Idiota -Continuaría hablando pero Danharu apareció sudando, al parecer había corrido todo el campus.

-Lo siento chicos tuve que hacer algo para el director y luego ustedes se perdieron y... -hizo una pausa- oh, estoy exhausta.

-Ten -le lancé el chocolate y ella lo recibió agradecida, para mi era como una pequeña hermana que necesitaba ciertas reparaciones, pues varios tornillos se le habían salido por tener a un tío okama, el primer tornillo que se la salido fue el de aprender a ser una chica, a veces hasta he creído que, como su tío, se había operado los senos o algo por el estilo pero al ir a su casa y verla recién levantada supe que todo lo suyo era natural, lo demás eran tornillos de lógica y normalidad, sin embargo, eso la hacia divertida.

Por otra parte, Killer la observaba con otros ojos. Yo se la había presentado al poco tiempo de iniciar clases y supe al instante, a pesar de su mascara, que a él le agradaba.

-Eustass ¿te sientes bien, bro? -Killer tocó mi frente.

-¿Qué haces? -aparté su mano.

-¿De qué hablas? -acomodó su cabello- Dan-san y yo llevamos tiempo hablando contigo y no respondías...

-Ah, sólo estaba pensando...

-¿En qué?, si tu no piensas en nada -dijo Danharu con deje de superioridad.

-En senos -sonriente hice que a Danharu le diese un asco momentáneo mientras que Killer asentía constantemente.

-Hombres -musitó ella mientras que nosotros nos reímos a carcajadas. El timbre sonó y comenzamos a caminar hacia el aula de clases.

Killer nos dejó y Dan y yo entramos a clases, al entrar Monet me observó con rabia por un instante. Sonreí, intuyendo que estaba molesta por los postres que comí, empecé a imaginar lo que haría por la tarde dejando de lado que en la noche seguramente dormiría al lado de alguna chica, pensé en ir a un concierto, sin embargo, ninguno de metal me apetecía.

Me gustaría meterme en problemas pero eso implicaría sangre y heridas, además la borrachera del dia anterior aun prevalecía en mi, entonces pensé en el entretenimiento perfecto. Habría adrenalina y dopamina, todo en uno, quizás una herida o dos y bebería controladamente.

Necesitaría cambiar el motor de mi nave especial, colocarle el nitro profesional que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, descargar música electrónica para inspirarme conduciendo y buscar una vestimenta lo suficientemente cool. Sin duda una carrera_ ilegal _seria perfecta.

Me levanté de mi puesto, crocodile me ignoró y continuó dando sus molestas clases de ética, pensaba el color del casco que usaría mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-¿A dónde cree que va Sr. Eustass? -Sin girar su mirada hacia mi escribió un poema de guerra.

-No creo que quiera saberlo -insté. Esta vez me miró fijamente y el ambiente se torno tenso.

-Yo no, pero quizá el director quiera saber el motivo de su expulsión -me harté, pensaba colocarle mi puño en su rostro pero una mano me detuvo, fue Koala la que suavizó un poco la situación, aunque en realidad su cargo escolar lo exigía.

-Yo lo arreglo -me susurró al oído- Crocodile-sensei, si no mal recuerdo hoy los estudiantes tenemos permitido salir temprano debido a la inscripción e inicio de clubes.

-Mi clase no ha terminado, -gruñó- sugiero que ambos se sienten.

Tuve que sentarme instantáneamente y soportar la risa burlona de la mayoría de mis compañeros, principalmente de Hancock, ese tipo de chicas solo las soportó en la cama gritando mi nombre para luego desecharlas.

Rojo y negro, mis colores serian emblemáticos sin lugar a dudas.

El_ ring _de la alarma del instituto hizo aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro, cogí del brazo a Dan aprovechando que recogía sus cuadernos y le pellizque la mejilla indicando que la esperaba fuera. Quizá fuese como mi hermana pero eso no indicaba que tendría que cuidarla, así que llevarla a la carrera seria productivo.

Killer me esperaba sentado en el capó del auto, aún sabiendo que odiaba eso.

-No sé que piensas hacer hoy, capitán, pero no debe ser nada bueno -se bajó de mi auto y estiró la mano, supuse que pidiéndome las llaves.

-Ni sueñes, además, tenemos que esperar a los otros idiotas... -Dije refiriéndom Danharu. Esta vez fuí yo el que me subí al capó mientras dejaba que el viento jugara con mi cabello, aunque a decir verdad más disfrutaba ver el cabello de Killer moverse con el viento.

En 5 minutos llegó _ quien, sin que yo le enviara mensajes o le llamara, apareció en el lugar suponiendo que tenia algo en mente.

-Ya llamé al organizador, Capitán -comento- la apuesta de hoy es de 1.000 berries.

-¿Tan poco? -cuestionó Killer.

-Por ser miércoles no quiso aumentar la apuesta -se limitó a contestar _- ¿Quién falta por venir?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Kid -Cerré los ojos por un minuto mientras intentaba identificar el olor de las personas a mi alrededor, hasta que noté un olor a sakuras que pocas personas poseían.

-Ya llego -me limité a decir en un murmullo, sonreí al escuchar las constantes criticas de Killer que no comprendía porqué la había invitado a ella, todos entramos en el auto, yo estaba al frente con Killer como mi copiloto, no deje que nadie hablara sólo deje la música fluir.

Desde que era niño siempre me habían atraído las carreras de auto, tan solo ver la formula 1 me emocionaba y creaba autos con cosas que encontraba en la basura, sin embargo, ahora más que nunca deseaba ser el primero, el mejor conductor de la zona.

El rey de los piratas, así llamábamos al actual director del instituto y aunque públicamente nadie sabe, ni deben saber, él tuvo ese pasado ilegal. Además de supuesto mafioso era el mejor conduciendo en las pistas.

Frené impulsivamente al ver la casa de la única chica del grupo y giré para verla:- Ponte sexy -sonreí inquisitoriamente, ella solo sacó su lengua como una niña pequeña y salió del auto.

Me puse en marcha y pedí un cigarro a _.

-¿No la esperaremos? -preguntó Killer.

-Pensé que no la querías en la carrera. -guardó silencio- La buscaremos luego de que nos cambiemos.

Ninguno de nosotros iría a casa, nuestros mejores trajes estaban en el taller así que hice un cambio y aumenté la velocidad.

En cuanto llegamos estacioné mi auto legal para sacar el que llevaba por placa mi apodo "captain". Su aspecto rojo con negro, con neumáticos con centros personalizados y capó descapotable me hacían excitarme de emoción.

-Esta noche será perfecta -sonreí.

Sin lugar a dudas haría que mi nombre se escuchara por todo el mundo, Eustass "capitán" Kid, el nuevo rey de los piratas.

* * *

**N/A: He tardado mucho publicando y es que he estado escribiendo un nuevo fic que no publicaré hasta terminarlo, aún así disfruten de los desvarios de nuestro capitán Kid. Este capitulo fue editado, al menos, tres veces porque quería malas palabra pero no tantas y quería remarcar sus escenas sexuales pero, meh, no soy de escribir ese tipo de sucesos. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
